i hate the homecoming queen
by xtooxcoolxmazzx
Summary: "who do you chose Shane?" "Urm... well..." "Yeah Shane, who do you choose?" "Urm... well..."   please read better than summary. rated T just to be safe. i am temporarily on hiatus.  i will carry on writing this story but no at the moment. I'm very sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate the Homecoming Queen**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW STORY THIS IDEAS BEEN IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT DOING A STORY ON IT. IT WON'T BE REALLY LONG PROBABLY A FEW CHAPTERS BUT THAT'S IT. HOWEVER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NOW I'LL STOP BABBALING AND LET YOU READ THE STORY. ENJOY!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

Mitchies pov

I can't believe I was actually friends with that jerk! To think he has the nerve of not being friend with me and ignoring me just because of _her. _The one who cannot be names. Oh well... UGH! I cannot believe I am sat in my room crying over something so unimportant. I mean it's not like we were going out or something. We were just friends.

_Yeah, friends who stuck together and where always there for each other._ I was arguing with myself. I think I'm going crazy!

You're probably thinking what is this crazy chick is talking about right. Well let's rewind back a bit so I can fill you in.

It was about a few weeks ago Shane, my ex-best friend, had got a new girlfriend Tess. Tess Tyler. She is the most popular in the school and I and Shane were loners. Until he got all famous and was offered a record deal. He became insanely popular and started hanging out with all the popular people. But he would still talk to me and text me when no one was around. Then I got really angry! He was embarrassed to be friends with me! So then I went up to him after school. Unfortunately he was with Tess but I couldn't care less at this point.

"What do you want bitchie?" Tess asked annoyed.

"I want to talk to Shane. I'm sick and tired of you talking to Tess and ignoring me in school then talking to me when no one is around. If you're embarrassed to be friends with me then there's no point of talking to me at all!" I shouted to Shane who was looking slightly shocked but I carried on. "If you want to be friends with me then you can't talk to Tess and if you want to be with Tess then you can't be friends with me. You have to choose Shane!" okay I know I was being a little bit mean. But hey! I had a point. He couldn't be friends with both of us we were born enemies.

"Urm... well..." Shane stuttered.

"Just tell me Shane who _do_ you chose?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah Shane, who do you choose?" Tess asked smirking.

"Tess." Shane answered without any emotionally visible on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I choose Tess." Shane repeated.

I just stood there with tears pouring out of my eyes, not bothered about who was watching me, while Shane took Tess' hand and walked away. I just stared at the spot that Shane had stood at and after coming back to reality ran all the way home.

Well that is why I am sitting in my room crying my eyes out over some guy that supposedly used to be my best friend.

But you know the thing that I don't understand? I'm crying over him and he was only a friend. Then it hit me. He wasn't just a friend. He was a friend that I was in love with. It all made sense now!

During the holidays when my heart felt like it was in half, like someone had the other half of it with them. But then after the holidays when I saw Shane again. When he came back from his holiday in L.A and ran up to me and gave one of famous bear hugs only for me, and my heartfelt whole again! It was because I was in love with my best friend. Why when he told me he was going out with Tess my heart broke. It was because I was in love with my best friend. Why when he told me he wanted to be friends with Tess and not me my heart broke. It was because I was in love with my best friend.

That's right

I was in love with Shane Grey...

But there was no hope he loved Tess not me I was just plane boring Mitchie Torres. I would just have to move on with my life and act like I didn't care.

Yes I was going to move one. And hopefully it won't be that hard.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

Please Comment rate and subscribe.

xtooxcoolxmazzx


	2. Chapter 2

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**HEY GUYS!**

**THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW I GOT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! SO MANY PEOPLE COMMENTED AND FAVORITED AND SUBSCRIBED! THANX SO MUCH! I WAS SO HAPPY THAT INSTEAD OF DUING MY ESSAY I'M MENT TO BE DOING AND REVISING FOR MY TEST I'M SITTING HERE WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! ANYWAYS I'LL GET ON WITH IT! HERE IS CHAPETR 2 OF I HATE THE HOME COMING QUEEN! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**One and a half years later (nearly two years)**

**Mitchie is over Shane and has got on with her life. She's got a recording contract and her first album that has recently come out and has shot up to the charts beating connect three by a mile! She's also changed her style. She now wears a lot more black clothing and makeup.**

Mitchies pov

As I walked through the doors of my high school wearing a studded black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt and a tussle necklace, my heals clanking on the floor, I was wearing my black high heeled ankle boots **(picture on profile for mitchies outfit)**. My make up was much darker than it used to be, I had dark Smokey black and grey eyes with red lipstick, lots of black eyeliner and mascara. That wasn't the only change for my look I had also died my hair black with red highlights. Okay I know it was a punk chick look but I liked dressing like this. As I walked through the halls I heard people gasp. Of course just because I was famous now. I had a few music videos out and just had my second album released. But the best bit of all is that I beat connect three by a landslide.

And the good thing was I did it without _his _help. The one who cannot be named. But I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about. If you don't then I'll give you a hint his name begins with 'S' and his initials are S.G.

As I was saying this I walked past his locker. He was standing there holding hands with the wicked witch. Otherwise known as Tess Tyler. He was getting his books out of his locker and laughing with his 'popular' friends. I could tell his laugh was fake. His eyes weren't as bright as they used to be when he used to laugh with me.

I was over him anyway I got on with my life I didn't need him anymore. While I was walking I heard boys whistling and I saw them gawking at my butt.

_Well..._ I thought to myself.

I know I said I was going to keep it real but... if Shane was going to ignore me and get all loveys dovey with Tess then I might as well go against him with his own game.

Anyways there was no point in me trying to find a boyfriend who actually cared for me I loved Shane but my chances are up he's got a girlfriend and is already really happy.

The bell rang and I was time for home room. I sat in home room thinking about how to start my new change. The rest of the morning went in a blur. After lunch I went up to my locker to get my books out, as I was looking for my history book I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around to see none other than Shane grey.

"What do you want, wasn't it enough that you broke my heart?" I asked. I knew I wasn't going to cry I was over him and my days of crying over Shane grey were_ long_ gone. Emphasise on the _long_.

"I just wanted to welcome you back, and congratulate you on your album release." He replied with his signature smirk.

Was he trying to flirt with me? If he was he was bad at it. Okay. Maybe he wasn't but it's not like he liked me he was just using me. Yeah using me.

Or _maybe _Tess sent him to do this and then she will humiliate me in front of the school.

"Urm... yeah thanks but no thanks. I don't need you to congratulate me." I replied.

He was about to reply but then tom (he's a senior! Eeeeeeep!) came up to us.

"Hey Mitchie! Hey Shane..."

"Hey tom." I replied batting my eyelashes.

"So I was wondering..." he started saying, completely ignoring Shane's presence. "Do you want to maybe go out after school we could grab some food or something?" he asked obviously hopeful.

"Urm..." I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Shane. He was shaking his head.

Okay so wait a minute he can date Tess Tyler the wicked witch, who by the way is cheating on him, and I can't go out with one senior. It's only one year difference.

He couldn't tell me who to date anyway!

"Yeah sure I would love to." I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"Great! I'll see you after school near my car?" he asked with an equally big smile on his face.

"Yeah sure meet you there."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye." I replied as he walked away.

"Do you know who that is? That's Tom Millar. As in senior Tom Millar! He gets a new girl friend every day! You can't go out with him god knows what he'll do to you!" Shane screamed at me as soon as Tom left.

"So why do you care? We're not friends anymore remember! You preferred Tess to be your girl friend! You don't care if you lose a _best friend_! I never used to tell you who you could date and you can't tell me who to date. We're not friends any more so just stay out of my life!" I practically shouted as he winced at the use of past tense when recalling our _ex- _friendship. With that I walked away, winking at the boys staring at me.

This is the new confident and a little bit slutty (in a totally attractive way) Mitchie Torres!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hoped you liked it! Never knew that was going to happen but watevz! Hoped u liked it and please comment rate and subscribe! Oh and this story might be longer than I thought and I'll try to update frequently!**

**xtooxcoolxmazzx**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

**Okay guys I know I haven't updated in ages but I was wondering...**

**Do you want me to do the next chapter with mitchie and tom's date or shall I just skip that and do little flash backs? **

**Just wondering! So please tell me what you think I should do in the reviews! **

**I'll update soon probably tomorrow or later today depending on when I get all the reviews!**


	4. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

I am temporarily on hiatus. i will carry on writing this story but no at the moment. I'm very sorry! I promise it won't be long!

Remember to follow me on twitter (xtooxcoolxmazzx)

Love you guys!

xxx


End file.
